


Romeo Juliet Love, No, Death

by jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omega Arthur, Pretty sad, alpha alfred, i felt like doing a bittersweet, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away/pseuds/jazz_keeps_that_sadzz_away
Summary: Alfred hadn't known how he got there.Here meaning him in-between an Omegan boy's willing legs and kissing him with such affection it almost seemed like love.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Romeo Juliet Love, No, Death

Alfred hadn't known how he got there.

Here meaning him in-between an Omegan boy's willing legs and kissing him with such affection it almost seemed like love. Here meaning the boy under him sighing and writhing in pleasure and smiling at Alfred; whispering soft things that Alfred felt ashamed of saying he was soothed by. And another factor-the only important factor-

This boy was soon to be married off and Alfred would never see him again.

What a tragic, cynical and self wrenched _loathing_ life he had.

"Jones," The Omega breathed in his ear, "Take me away. We never have to worry in another city, we'll be off wonderfully."

And Alfred had cried, sobbed into the boy's neck as he cradled his love, "Oh I do, I do I do-but they'll look for you, torture you and-"

"Not if they do not catch us, my dear." The boy whispered as if telling a secret. And he was, in a way. A horrid secret.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He had said instead, kissing and smoothing hair and doing anything to calm himself down. He only wanted to forever gaze into those spring grass eyes, wanted to be held forever in the Omega's arms he loved.

A few weeks later, the boy was taken, and Alfred never saw him again.

How Arthur had gotten here, he never found out.

Herewith his legs splayed for an Alpha he knew he'd never keep and telling declarations of love as the man kissed him in a way no other could do. It was love. Here the older man and Alpha grunting and moaning along with his hisses and sighs. And a factor that Arthur tried to keep at bay-

He was to be married off to the other Alpha, and this other Alpha that held and loved him so right-he would never see him again.

What a tragic, cynical and self wrenched _loathing_ life he had.

"Jones," He had breathed in his wished to be Alpha's ear, "Take me away. We never have to worry in another city, we'll be off wonderfully."

But the Alpha only cried, knowing he could not do such a thing, sobbing the hurtful truthful words. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He cried brokenly. His words were meant for some separation, but the Alpha could not and let himself crumble in the Omega's arms, holding and touching with rough desperation.

After a few weeks, Arthur was taken away, and he never saw those loving blue eyes again.

But he would still, even while he bared children for his "Alpha", imagine the sweet summer days where laughs filled the sky and the haystacks were their beds to lay on and simply stare at clouds. He would always be thinking of his very own Alpha, _Alfred._


End file.
